


过南山（二）

by butterbird909



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterbird909/pseuds/butterbird909
Kudos: 4





	过南山（二）

真正见到这位陆家少爷，是在长庆街一年一度的集市上。  
冬意刚去，两旁的梅花还未落尽，街市又重新热闹起来。西起虎丘，东至胥门，威威城墙下商贾云集，绣坊染坊和酒坊更无半天冷落。无一日不然，无一时不然。  
远见重重小山外，亭台、楼阁、庙宇，环着城内这小桥流水，当真天上人间。

他并不打眼，身旁只有一名老管家，也没传小轿，要不是小五努嘴指给我看，我简直无法把他和那夜见到的落寞人儿联系在一起。  
微微西移的阳光落在他侧脸，睫毛压不住重般颤着。肤甚白，眼如点漆，薄薄唇线轻抿着，似有笑意。他从我跟前过去，在书摊前停了脚。一身月白色的素袍，萧萧肃肃。  
文人我见的也多了，他是真生的俊，满脸少年意气又落得一身清爽气质，不近烟火的样子。

但我是这繁华姑苏的乞儿啊，还没有乞儿近不了身的人。

我这厮一头扎去，管家被我撞得一趔趄，怀中书七零八落的散了一地。“混账东西，长没长眼”  
顺理成章，我跌坐在他的脚边。  
“你还好吗”他关切地向我伸出手，朱唇皓齿，眸内清辉宛如从日月抖落。  
我有一瞬恍了神，竟顺着他的手指，不自觉的在他浅色的马褂上留了个脏兮兮的手印。  
“你叫什么名字”是少年清澈干净的声音。  
我张了张口，却难得的觉得无话可说。三步并作两步，夺路而逃。  
“作死的东西”管家的骂声在巷子里飘荡。

他人都叫我小乞儿，但其实我最擅长的是偷。我看着手里刚从他腰间顺来的钱袋，得意的笑。

奈何笑容只停留了两秒，我愤愤往地上淬了一口。  
本也知道不是富商大户，却没成想穷酸至此。钱袋倒是极为考究的刺绣针脚，里面叮当得只有一些碎银子和铜板，还好系口处还挂着一枚玉，是一只猴子伏在马背上，鬃毛飘扬，活灵活现的，后面还镌刻着一个楷书的陆字。  
这玉佩我后来带给人看过，虽寓意高尚，谓马上封侯，却并不是什么值钱的劳什子。我在心里暗骂道“当真穷骨头”。本想着新年开门红，这下光费心费力了。  
  
其实费心倒也说不上，无非是偶尔惦你问我名字时候的柔声罢了。自打做了乞丐，再也没人在意过我的名字。  
只是江湖儿女，那有什么闲心思牵挂这些个不相干的贵人家事呢。  
偶尔茶余饭后心下消遣，怕还是要被嘲不够体面。

某日良哥酒后说起长庆街的故事，又提到陆家公子。我假意夺了块冷馒头在嘴里，却忍不住竖着耳朵听着。  
原来你是街上有名的才子，三岁能诵，五岁成诗。父亲是私塾先生，字洪之，早年的秀才。母亲原是当地美人，因生了你身子大为折损，卧病多年终是故去了。  
陆家三代单传，你父亲从小花重金给你请最好的先生，要你光宗门楣。远近皆知，你的名字取源清朝两大状元，原名叫作“廷诏”，街里都打趣，当真官迷了心窍。后你父亲觉得实在太过直切唯恐不尊，才改字为昭。  
良哥又倒满一盅，继续道，陆家紧紧巴巴的日子过不够，不知受了什么开化，倒学人搞起义学。他双颊醺醺，嗤笑道“真不懂这些个穷酸把戏。教书最是下流了”  
陆家这十年越来越落魄。虽万般皆下品，惟有读书高，可被科举淘汰下来的“儒”，早已是时代的陌路人了。

陆廷昭。我望着盛夏漆黑满星的夜空，心下算着，也有好些时日没有在街上看见过你了。

我哪里知道，你不是不上街，而是被罚得上不了街。  
这块玉虽然平常，却是你祖父在路上和一高僧无意缘来的。陆家原是士族，数代人丁稀少，又无高官显达，因此一代代便没落了下去。高僧因此说此玉可助后辈重返仕途。故自你出生便一直挂在你脖子上，没想那日你刚踢完蹴鞠，就顺手放在了钱袋子里揣着。

你父亲发了大脾气，请了祠堂，要下人摁了你，又剥去亵裤，他亲自动手。  
斑竹做的竹板，宽两寸，长一米八，光抡起来呼呼的破风声便叫年迈的管家跪下替你求情了。  
你不敢讨饶半个字，只是闭着眼，脸蛋煞白得死死扒着这条冰凉黑凳，又羞又惧。是如此不全脸面的责打，连问话都免了。  
头十下最是难熬。你身子绷紧着，饶是咬了牙，每一下都疼得你本能向上仰头，立刻有下人来按住你。雪白的肌肤被粉痕覆满，交叠之处快速得肿起来，染了更深的一层红。  
你父亲气盛时落板极快又毫无章法，时而是拍，时而顺着力道变成了抽。适才还是皮面火辣辣的疼，又有几下冷不丁的闷在肉里。你被这不同滋味来回折磨着，最后也当真痛的辨不出，只觉得身后烫痛难忍。没过几番，原本光洁的臀和大腿根部已经红透出了紫色，东一条西一棱的。  
原先还咽着呻吟，直到冷汗湿透了你的上衣，你开始失了手劲，任凭下人把你肩膀和双脚牢牢锁在凳面上。抑不住的痛呼出声，眼泪蓄在下巴尖，又砸在地下。  
身后的力道丝毫不减。你抖着，哑声忍着，双手徒劳得在空中抠着。  
你太熟悉父亲的气性了。在他心里，丢的不是玉，是陆家的气节和殷切指望。  
就算受不得，也只能咬牙受着了。

“君子无故，玉不去身”  
那日，你站在灯下连夜将这八个字抄了百遍。

刚挨了顿好打，又在祠堂跪了一个多时辰，你身子疼的厉害，又不忍心夜深扰人，难捱时就踱步去窗前虚倚着。年后便满十六了，平素多半是师傅管教，从功课、礼仪到德行。这几年父亲启的家法已少了很多，更别说亲自动手了，竟越发受不起了。  
手还是抖，仍要提笔继续写。  
你心思乱的很，那个乞儿精明又无辜的眼神总在脑海中打着转。可你并不恼怒。

天色仍是大亮前的密暗。你狠了狠心，逼自己在硬凳上端坐下来，嘴唇咬的失了血色。  
废了一页又一页的纸。明明正值腊月，汗珠却争先恐后得从毛孔中钻出，你缩着脖子不让纸被打湿。  
“若是父亲见了这般字迹和坐姿，怕又是要跪着罚了”你暗自想着，竖起耳朵去听声响。

窗下无人，厅内无人。  
偌大苏城，此夜也唯有月光最吵闹，可皎洁着与你作伴了。


End file.
